Human Emotions
by Artzielady94
Summary: (Writers challenge for June!) This is Justice's POV of Anders love confession to f.Hawke.


******Ello lovelies! This is for the June Writers Challenge! The goal was to write a famous scene from the POV of someone watching from the sidelines. This is my short from Justice's POV of Anders love confession to Hawke. Hope you like it and look over any mistakes this is unbetaed.*******

Its the human who's name is like a bird, one with whom his host seems so...enamored with. He sees noting substantial about the female. She looks likes any other

female of her species and contrary to the belief of the mage, her breasts seem

quite unappealing through her leather armor. Justice groans internally when the

battle of wills within the two of them comes to a creshendo and his host loses

all good sense.

"Im only a man, you cant tease me like this and expect me to resist forever. "

Justice sighs. So litte control...they would have to work on that..

The tiny female responds in her normal way of riddles, saying something in the way

that Anders calls "sarcasm". He finds he does not like this term much, nor the way the

she says it, but his host finds it "charming". He must have indeed found her last

statement to be pleasing because strangly enough he has decided to attack her face

with his.

Justice did not understand this human practice but even he had to admit...this was

sort of pleasurable. The little bird girl's lips were soft and welcoming to the quick assualt of their shared ones. He wondered for a moment if she would suffocate if Anders did not soon let up.

"This will be a disaster, but I cant live without it. We could die tomorrow and I don't want it to end before I tell you how I feel."

This is where Justice and his host agree. This will be a disaster. This will be a distraction from the task he is to accomplish. He can already feel Anders doubting his decisions because of her, wondering if things could be different, if they could be happy together.

She seems to reciprocate his feelings and that makes Justice feel worry. It is not "just" for him not to tell her how life would be if she chose them.

_"You must tell her, Anders. You cannot bring her into this blindly. It is not just. "_

The spirit listens in approval as Anders tells her of the fate that will befall her if she chooses him. He leaves out the fact that she very well may be the one who separates them. Justice holds back his opinions when he hears his host finish with an odd offer.

"If your door is open tonight, i will come to you. But if it isnt Ill know you took my warning at last."

The spirit feels the sting of self-doubt and fear rumbling in the Mages bones as he watches his obsession walk away. He begins pacing the room and preparing himself for the inevitable regection he will feel when that door is locked. Their shared mind was bombarded with images. Images of her saying no, images of her saying yes, images of her slowly taking off that leather armor to reveal an ample bosom and soft skin. He could feel Anders body temperature rising as he let his mind wonder futher to fantasies that he only hoped would be reality. He dared to dream of her body beneath him, her husky, want drenched voice whispering his name. He decided in that moment that the risk was worth it. She was worth it. And the possiblity of a life together was...

_"You must stop this!" _ Justice interrupted his wild and nearly insane thoughts with a shout.

Anders stops in his tracks.

"No...no im doing everything im suppose to! Am I not allowed a little happiness?" He pleds with himself.

_"Justice is selfless. Justice does not put its wants over the needs of others!"_

Anders punches the wall in front of him and shouts back.

"I am not Justice! I am Anders and Justice! And Anders needs this! Anders needs her!" Tears are falling down his cheeks from the pain in his hand and even more from the aching in his heart and Justice feels...is it called pity? Or maybe its sympathy..these human emotions were so odd and hard to keep track of.

"Im so tired of being alone." He hears his poor host whisper into trembling hands.

Justice sighs inwardly. He believes this obsession is unhealthy and could hinder them in the future but he also knows that maybe she will be enough to keep him from spiraling over the edge before his time is ready. Maybe even give him something else to live for.

_"Do as you wish, Anders. I do not want to hinder your...fleeting happiness."_

Justice concedes if so reluctantly.

"Right, yea, that's great. Are you sure you arent a spirit of faith?"

Anders huffs drawing his hand through his hair and reassembling his ponytail.

Sarcasm, yes, Justice was not a fan of it.


End file.
